Who You've Become
by xxFallingSkiesxx
Summary: Another one shot request for my bestie PunknOrtonlover; hope you like it! Haleigh loved Sam and would be there for him through anything; they loved each other. But sometimes, people become unrecognizable and some things are unforgivable. OC-Haleigh belongs to PunknOrtonlover


Haleigh Singer was twenty-two years old the first time she met Sam Winchester. With his shaggy brown hair and deep brown eyes, he instantly intrigued her. Then when her sister Taylor, and his older brother Dean began dating, they had an excuse to hang out. Soon, Sam and Haleigh were in love. Despite protests from her Uncle Bobby.

Years later they still were. Even when Sam told her the truth about his job and life, she stayed beside him. The four began hunting together, much to the Winchester boys' hesitance. As well as the girl's uncle who tried keeping them far from the hunting lifestyle. Partially per their deceased parents' request. Those two were the only family he had left after his wife's death, then his baby brother and his wife.

Taylor and Dean were the two that always fought, making Sam and Haleigh the stable ones. That was all until they all found out about the part of Sam they never knew. The demon blood that coursed through his veins. The powers that have become stronger. His thirst for demon blood. Ruby.

"Taylor," Haleigh asked her sister, "have you seen Sam?" Haleigh leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed as she looked at the taller girl who was researching away on her computer, while laying on the hotel bed.

"Nope, can't say that I have. Is everything okay with you two?" She asked cautiously. The fights between Haleigh and Sam have gotten to the point where they put Taylor and Dean's to shame. The hazel eyed girl just nodded, but knew she couldn't lie.

"I don't know anymore Tay. I love him, but with his powers I just don't know. I never know which version of him I'm going to have everyday. He's not himself anymore."

Shutting her laptop, the blue eyed girl sighed,

"Hey, don't say that. You two are going to make it. You've been together far too long to let something like that come between you guys." It seemed as if she was going to say more, but soon the Winchester brother came into the room, and the girls' conversation was instantly dropped.

Getting a grin on his face when he saw Taylor wearing his old black t-shirt and a pair of her shorts, he headed over to her, kissing her on the lips.

"Hey baby," he said as sat behind her, letting her lean against his chest, "find anything new yet?" Shaking her head she looked over at her sister. Nodding towards Sam who still stood at the door awkwardly, Taylor hinted at her and Haleigh quickly got the point.

She slowly walked up to him,

"Hey Sam, want to get out of here? I don't care to see them sucking face...again."

He laughed and nodded at his girlfriend,

"Sure, let's get out of here. Dean, I'm talking the Impala!" He hollered as the door slammed behind him, before he could hear Dean's threats about his 'baby.'

The couple walked on the side walk after leaving the hotel. They wound up in this green field, with trees surrounding them. It was fall and the leaves were falling all around them. Their various and beautiful colors, so magnificent.

Breaking the silence, Sam spoke up softly,

"Listen Hales, I'm sorry about the fight last night. I know I've been out of it lately with everything."

Stopping in her tracks, Haleigh turned around to meet his intense gaze. Standing on her very tip toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down and kissing him. Soon, he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and pressing her against the nearest tree. As Sam kissed down her neck, she felt something poking her, and reluctantly pulled away.

"Sammy, I think we should stop," she said breathlessly.

He gave her his best puppy dog look,

"But why? We haven't done this in like..." he trailed off trying to think. Meanwhile he let her down and she laughed at his cuteness.

"In like two days you mean? Don't worry, there's always tonight." She said with a bright smile, and he managed a smile back. Just as quickly, the smile turned into a frown.

Noticing the obvious change, Haleigh continued,

"What is it now?"

"I uh, I have something to do tonight...with Dean. We have another lead," Sam carefully answered.

"Oh, well I um understand," she began. Trying to hide her disappointment. _How does he not realize what today is? He remembered any other year._ She thought to herself.

Kissing him one last time, she walked away.

"What are you getting yourself into Sam?" The tall man said to no one in particular. Shaking his head, he jogged up to the love of his life, and out his arm around her as the two headed back to the place they were currently calling home.

Hours later, Haleigh was the only one in the hotel room. She had felt "sick" earlier, and fell asleep. Taylor told Dean not to wake her and just to come on. Sitting on the end of the bed, the door finally opened and she stood up. In stumbled Taylor and Dean.

Haleigh instantly became confused,

"Hey guys, uh how'd the demon problem go?" Dean looked at her funny from where his chin rested on Taylor's shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" He began.

Unwrapping Dean's arms from around her, Taylor walked towards her sister.

"We finished that job yesterday, Haleigh-bob. We were just at the bar; well I was the DD while the idjit behind me drank-"

"You almost crashed my car!" The eldest brother interrupted.

Turning around and playfully glaring at him, Taylor corrected him,

"If someone hadn't been insisting on trying to do things while I'm driving I wouldn't of been distracted, Deany."

Ignoring his girlfriend, he was too focused on Haleigh who looked like she was about to cry.

"What did my ass of a brother do now?"

Taylor saw her sister and went to hug her, but Haleigh shook her head. If Taylor hugged her, she'd fall apart.

Just on time, in walked Sam Winchester. Grabbing her muscular boyfriend's hand, Taylor drug him outside. Leaving the other couple to talk.

Haleigh looked at him, and could only shake her head. Then the scent got her attention.

"Ruby? That's where you went?" His brown eyes looked at the petite girl in shock and he shrugged off his jacket, knowing it'd be a long night.

"Hales just listen okay? I needed some of her blood, to help me, okay? That was it."

Shaking her head, her heart broke further.

"No, that's not it Samuel. You chose that demon skank and her damn blood over your fucking girlfriend! Do you even know what today is?"

"Uh, " Sam began looking for an answer but couldn't find one. That is, until a card on the coffee table caught his eye: Happy Anniversary. His heart dropped to his stomach in that instant. "Shit, Haleigh I'm so sorry baby girl-"

"Save it. I'm so damn sick of hearing your reasons and excuses. I know that finding out about this demon side of you is a lot, it's understandable, but this isn't right anymore!" Looking closer, she saw some red lipstick on his collar.

Then the tears came,

"You kissed her?" She asked brokenly, motioning to his collar. Shaking his head, his shaggy hair flopping around he quickly set the record straight.

"No! I love you Haleigh, I'd never do that to you. She came on to me, I freaked on her and left. I came straight here. You have to believe me baby girl."

His voice cracked and she almost forgave him right there. This time though, she couldn't. Picking up the card and throwing it at him, she grabbed her still packed suitcase and threw it on the bed.

"I don't know what to believe anymore Sam. You lied to be about where you'd be-"

"Only because I knew you'd stop me!" He screamed at her. That's when she knew she had to go through with her plan. Gripping on her suitcase, she began walking towards the door, only to be stopped by her boyfriend. Barely boyfriend.

"Don't go, Hales. I need you."

"No," she said wiping her tears, "you've showed me that you need Ruby and the demon blood more than you need me."

The two stood there in silence, calming themselves.

"You hate me, don't you?" Sam ruefully asked her. The girl thought for a moment, trying to find the right words without breaking his heart, like he's been breaking hers.

"I don't hate you Sam. I hate who you've become."

The brown eyes that used to captivate her, and still do if she had to be honest, were different now. Same color, but something about them weren't like the Sam she once knew. Once loved.

"Baby, this is me. It's who I've always been."

Opening the door she came faced finally the one she thought she'd spend her life with, once the wars were all over.

"If this is who you really are, then I can't be with you anymore."

On that note, Haleigh was gone. All her clothes and everything were with her in her truck, and she took off into the dark, unknowing night. Dean and Taylor were in their room next door, most likely expressing their love or just being...well together. Unless Dean was trashed and passed out. Now, Sam was all alone with his choices he made. Picking up the card from Haleigh he half heartedly opened it:

_Dear Sam,_

_ Happy six years! I know things have been hard for you these past years, but each year I've fallen more in love with you. You're an amazing guy, which is hard to find these days. Through it all, you will always be that twenty-two year old boy I met and fell in love with years ago. _

_I don't know if you knew this or not, but Uncle Bobby, rest his soul, told me not to be with you. That you Winchesters were bad news. Taylor didn't listen and thankfully did I. Not a day goes by that I regret my decision to be with you, and come with you on the road. Some may say that we don't have a home because we are traveling so much; that doesn't hold true to us. I do have a home; you. Wherever you are is my home. Sorry if this is long and rather mushy; I just wanted you to know I will always love you, Sammy._

_Always and forever,_

_Haleigh_

Once he finished reading the note on the card, tears blurred his vision.

"I love you too Haleigh. I'm so sorry," he cried to the air. Shaken and broken-hearted. As he finally fell asleep, he knew he lost her. Now he was stuck living with his decisions.


End file.
